


First Words

by BecaAMM



Series: Mrs Captain [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Children, F/M, First Words, Fluff, Grandparent Tony Stark, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Stay-At-Home Parent Steve Rogers, stay-at-home parent steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Fewer things reunite more a family than the first words of a baby.





	First Words

“Shut up, Tony.” Natasha hissed with her eyes glued to the baby in your arms as well as everyone else in the room.

Steven was about to say his first words and everyone was extremely excited.

“Say mama.” You repeated to your baby boy. “Ma-ma.”

“Say papa.” Steve said slowly by your side. “Pa-pa.”

The baby boy just looked between the two of you in a very innocent look. He was growing faster than any other child and, at 3 months old, was on the edge of saying his first words.

How you knew?

Wanda had told you. Now, all of you were in the common room of the compound and all of the team was waiting to hear what he had to say. You were actually expecting Steven to start talking earlier, maybe at his 8th or 9th week according to your tracking of his development and you had started to get worried.

“Come on, honey.” You caressed his little hand, the one he’d just lifted while sat on your lap.

His lips moved slowly but no word came out for a moment, until a few seconds later.

“Seba.” He let out, loud and clear as if he meant what he said.

You frowned, as well as Steve.

“Seba.” He repeated happily. “Seba. Seba. Seba.”

Your older son ran to where you were, and Steven quickly moved to his brother, reaching out and making grabby hands into his direction.

“Seba, Seba, Seba.”

Quickly, Sebastian reached out and smiled to his baby brother.

“Steven.” He exclaimed.

“Seba.” Your little blonde boy said happily, and everyone just let out exclamations. Some were surprised, some were disappointed, but you and Steve just stared at them in silence.

“Really?!” Tony questioned. “Sebastian?! I thought he would say my name.”

You shook your head.

“I carried you inside me, boy.” You reminded him but your son only under your moment of distraction to hold his brothers shoulders and try to leave your grasp.

You put him down on the floor and the two of them just started playing as the others left.

“Come here.” Steve pulled you as you pouted. “You are not upset, are you?”

“Maybe.” You muttered.

He laughed and you felt your heart warmer at the sound. You missed his laugh.

“We can try and teach the next to say mama or papa before Sebastian gets his hands on them.” He whispered, making you snap your head in his direction.

“Next?” You arched him your eyebrows. “How many children do you think we are having?”

“Four?” He questioned with a smile, and you just stared at him. “Come on, Y/N. We need a girl.”

You shook your head.

“I gave birth three months ago.” You reminded him. “I don’t plan to see myself pregnant in a long time, Steve.”

He chuckled.

“I can wait.” He affirmed. “But I still want a girl.”

You shook your head.

“Good luck trying to convince me.”


End file.
